The present invention relates to an erosion control basin and drain that is used during construction for preventing debris and sediment from entering the storm sewer. A basin that is provided will fit into a frame that will be used for the normal storm sewer drain grate, and will provide for catching debris, yet permitting water to be drained out.
Presently, when road and utility construction is undertaken, particularly in new building developments, a frame is put into place at storm sewer drains that are along the curb and gutters of streets. These frames are mounted onto the storm sewer stand pipes that have been previously installed, and in the normal process, the gutters are then formed around these frames. The curb and gutter around the grate and the curb box are generally hand formed, and during this process waste concrete that may be troweled off during finishing, or dropped, will enter the storm sewer structure, and it must be removed at the end of the installation. Additionally, during construction, particularly in new developments, if heavy rains occur, a large amount of debris and silt will be washed into the storm sewers all to the detriment of environmental conditions.
It is, however, during the forming of the curb and gutter around the storm sewer grate and frame that when concrete is most likely to fall into the storm sewer. The present device provides a simple, easily used insert basin and drain to be supported on the frame during construction to catch concrete, and other debris.
The present invention relates to a drain catch basin formed in a suitable manner, that will fit into a storm sewer drain frame, and which will catch and retain concrete waste, and other debris. The catch basin has a center perforated tube forming a drain tube, that is covered with a filtration sock, or fine mesh, to filter out large debris but yet let water pass through for draining as necessary. The upper opening of the tube, which forms a standpipe type structure, is left open so that in cases where heavy rains or heavy runoff is present, and the water starts to back up, there is a larger opening for permitting draining without flooding the street. Additionally, for overflow, a curb box is provided. The curb box is a frame laterally offset from the grate frame and around which the curb is formed. The curb box forms a passageway which is also open to the storm sewer. The curb box is only partially blocked with a wall of the basin of the present invention, so that there is an open space above the wall to provide for overflow into the curb box.
The basin, with its drain capabilities is left in place until the turf or other landscaping has been established around the curb, and the curb has been formed.